Owners Club
We all know Track King is FREE to play for all players - one of the most important things in the world of Track King is a fair community. However, should you wish to support the development of the game and purchase Owners Club, many bonus features will be made available to you to improve your gaming experience. Some of the main features made available to Owners Club members are Racing: - Access to the newest & best version of Race Vision, with hi-res graphics and the ability to tilt and zoom the camera, and to resize the viewer to small or full screen. No restrictions on watching races - watch any race, anytime! Access to H.O.O.F. Instant Challenge racing 24 hours a day! Customised silks for your jockeys that can be seen in the race! Without Owners Club, all jockeys wear brown. "Race Search" tool to search for races of any type, anywhere in the world Access to the RAT - Race Analysis Tool (See screenshot) Ability to create your own Stakes Races and invite others A countdown timer to your next race Ability to fire a jockey Quick navigation through Race Cards at the same track Your stable: - A logo for your stable A guestbook for your stable See Career/Season results tables for your stable - and everyone elses! Bookmarks for up to 100 Track Kings, Stables, Horses, Races, Jockeys etc All important schedule events for your stable displayed on the Stable Calendar A blog and private notepad 'Alerts' showing how many bookmarked friends are online, telling you when you've been outbid Set Automatic reminders for your Important Events Ability to see your Stables Net Worth during the off-season Access to create and join Private Forums Horses: - A fully sortable page giving a summary of all your horses, invaluable for planning ahead! The Horse Computer - a graphic aid for comparing your horses (See screenshot) Graphs for your horses' stats and lifetime race form Unlimited usage of the Family Tree - explore the family history of any horse! Search the Auctions for horses based on Overall Ability Drag & Drop to sort horses in the right-hand menu to any order you like! See Career/Season results tables for every horse Slow-reveal of stats for your Yearlings Ability to list your retired horses in the Hall of Fame One or more free credits to rename your 2&3yo horses with every purchase of a season or more!! To purchase Owners Club, navigate to the "Shop" menu in the Main (top) Menu. From there, you'll be able to check out the current price and make a secure online payment via Paypal. If you still have some Owners Club credit remaining, any additional membership that you purchase will be added to the end-date, so you'll always get what you pay for. As a BONUS, every time you purchase more than one season of Owners Club, you can nominate one Track King (not yourself!) to receive one FREE week of Owners Club, effective immediately. If the person you nominate already has Owners Club, their membership will be extended by the bonus week. SPECIAL BONUS!! - Any non-member that wins a race will be given a special one-time bonus of 1 week Owners Club! FREE! (Note: This only applies to players who have not had Owners Club within the past 110 days, and the player must logon and visit their Stable homepage within 48 hours of the race result to claim their prize). Refund and sales policy - Payments are preferred through Paypal but may also be made via Cheque or money order. Owners Club will be activated immediately upon successful clearance of moneys. If you are not satisfied with Owners Club, you may contact a GM within 3 days of the purchase with a full description of why you are dissatisfied, and request a refund. Fair consideration will be given to your request based on the circumstances, and refunds will be made at the discretion of Track King, based on the circumstances of the refund. Any breach of the Track King Terms & Conditions which results in suspension/closure of your Track King stable may also result in forfeit of remaining Owners Club credit. Category:The Game